User talk:Collector1
Welcome to my talk page! Hello everyone! This is where you can leave me a message if you need any help, assistance, queries or suggestions! With the amount of messages I tend to get, my page tends to fill up rather quickly so I archive older discussions to, you know, clear some stuff up. If I accidentally archive an ongoing conversation, please alert me! I'll be more than happy to continue! :) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Infobox Dino page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bacner (talk) 02:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Manual of Style Hi! In response to your statement about the wiki's presentation, here's a page clearing everything up. If there are any more points I want to address please do not hesitate to ask! EpicPrime Discussion Blog 11:00, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Removed content I'm sorry to bother you, but what does this category means? Bacner (talk) 01:59, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Icon template. Hi Collector1. About your icon template. First off, well done! Second off, do you know how to move it to the right side the article? Thanks. EpicPrime talk to me! 08:44, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages have returned! Hello Collector1! I reintroduced the user talk pages, many to help in wiki maintenance and design ease. Do you want a fancy little intro at the top of your page? -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 21:32, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :What's wrong with it? -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 05:29, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, I must have misinterpreted your reply! :) -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 18:40, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! I completely forgot about the banner. How would you like it? Like mine or completely custom? -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 20:22, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 20:28, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Done, you can edit the intro to your liking! -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 20:30, June 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Things I want to address Hey Collector. I think we should use British English as Walking with... was first broadcast in Britain and was produced in the UK. As for the numeral system, I see your point. As a compromise, I think we should number them in order of series. For example, Death of a Dynasty would be 106, Sabre Tooth would be 205, Into the Jaws of Death would be 502. It's up to you. Thanks. -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 17:59, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :On another topic, I recommend putting ~~~~ at the end of your messages. -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 18:35, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Cool! As a side note, you can alter your signature at . -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 18:52, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :No problem! :) -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 18:59, June 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Promo Good find! -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 17:35, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Tyrannosaurus page Hello Admins! I think the Tyrannosaurus page should be unblocked because it needs to be heavily edited with the new infobox, pictures and information etc. So please let me know if that is possible! Vaderxl (talk) 23:10, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Walking With Beasts Can you unlock the Walking with Beasts page? I want to change the format to something closer to the Walking with Dinosaurs page. Forget about my "retirement" Hello Collector! Lythronax here! I wanted to say that my interest in palaeontology has come back and I want to return to the wiki again. That contradicts what I said in my "final" blog post but oh well. Please could you reinstate my bureaucrat status? Cheers! 12:46, November 27, 2014 (UTC) How do you get a picture on your user page? Spinosaurusrex, July 2015. Collector1 is an ass Big Al Game The Big Al Game was a text-based roleplaying game, where you play as Big Al the Allosaurus as he grows from a Hatchling to an Adult. (Image from a forum for reference) *The world was 17x10 squares. The square you were on was yellow, your mother's was red and your nest was brown. *The game was separated into 4 Level (Hatchling, Juvenile, Sub Adult and Adult) **Each Level was 20 moves. ***Every move you could either (every move you would lose energy): ****'Travel' North, NE, East, SE, South, SW, West, NW (one square at a time) ****'Wait' (stay on your current square) ****'Attack' (any creatures encountered in each square) *****Killing (and eating) creatures would gain energy and fitness. The older you got the more energy you would use and need to replenish. ******The creatures could attack back and deplete your fitness. (usually you would attack smaller creatures) *****If you lost all of your energy or fitness, you would die. *****If you stayed wait'ed near a larger creature/predator, they might attack you, depleting your fitness, possibly killing you. ***'Level 1 - Hatchling: You start at your nest with your mother, before each move your were told which way your mother was going to travel. It was recomended that you follow her as she would scare away larger predators. You could only defeat small creatures like: Centipedes, Scorpions, Lizards, Dragonflys and Frogs, possibly Iguanas. ***'Level 2 - Juvenile' and Level 3 - Sub Adult: Your mother disappeared. You could now defeat creatures like: Dryosaur, Ornitholestes, Othnielia, Dinosaur eggs, possibly Juvenile Allosaurs. ***'Level 4 - Adult': I could never made it to this level, but I gather you had to find mates somehow, and could attack all the other creatures including Allosaurs I don't know your image policy here but you could probably ask the forum the image is on if you could use a cropped version of their image. I hope you can use this information in some way. MINISTER OF THE ARC | Contact - 13:07, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ''Gorgonops'' vs The gorgonopsid in Walking with Monsters is more likely an and not a Gorgonops like the book says since it lived at the same time and place as Scutosaurus and the Siberian species of Diictodon, not Gorgonops which is only known from South Africa, yet in Clash of Titans, they are portrayed living with Scutosaurus and a Siberian species of Diictodon, which were only found in Siberia. Please respond and give me your opinion on changing the name to Inostrancevia. Animalman57 (talk) 23:05, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Primeval 10-year Anniversary Hello Collector1 Next year, 2017 marks ten years of Primeval. At the Anomaly Research Centre, we are planning to have an Anniversary celebration with weekly featured articles and are encouraging as much editing/posting as possible. We would be greatful if your wiki would join us and post a notice or forum post about the event, in december, ready for the New year. We would be happy to do the same for you if you did a 20 year anniversary in 2019 or similar. I can give you more details when we finalise everything but I am just checking if you are interested... THE MINISTER, Anomaly Research Centre Contact my Assistant 14:27, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Collector1 I really am sorry for what I did. I won't do it ever again. I messed up so bad. This is my chance to make it up to you. I wanna set things right. I won't edit anything ever again but I will at least have the decency to ask you if I can do so. Unblock on Jurassic Park wiki I promise never edit own talk page, I've understand. Hello, Collector1. It’s me, Toby. I really am sorry for what I said. I don’t know what came over me.